


The Things Castiel Likes

by magic8ball331



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Lists, M/M, Misc - Freeform, POV Castiel, Slash, bottom!Dean, cas likes dean, confused cas, destiel smut, likes and dislikes, porn!, soft smut, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic8ball331/pseuds/magic8ball331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas likes Dean. But he doesn't know what to do in this situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Castiel Likes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little midnight drabble.

Cas likes Dean.

He likes the way his eyes wrinkle at the edges and the way his eyes are greener than the trees in full bloom. He likes his humanity.Flawed, but at the same time perfect. Dean doesn't like to show affection, but he still does, in small ways. Castiel likes the handshakes and the way Dean wrapped his arms around him in purgatory. It isn't what angels normally do, but angels don't normally show affection. Castiel is the odd angel in that sense. 

He doesn't understand Dean, to some level as well. 

When Dean wraps his fingers in the cloth of the trench coat and jerks Castiel forward, Cas isn't sure if he's trying to patronize him or how he's supposed to react. He doesn't understand the tight feeling in his abdomen and lower regions but it's there, a lingering sensation that makes him more uncomfortable than pleased.

Finally, Dean gets aggressive and slams his lips into Castiel's out of sheer adrenaline from their hunt previous. Out of sheer panic, Castiel leaves with a flutter of angel wings. Leaving Dean in the warehouse with Sam. Sam won't try and ask any questions later. He knows better.

Cas likes Dean. But he doesn't know what to do in this situation.

He likes the way Dean pretends it doesn't exist for a while. That it never happened. He likes the way he smiles after a successful hunt, with chapped lips and deep breaths. He likes the way he laughs, as if it's the last chance he'll get in a world full of hurt. He likes the loyalty, the dedication to family that Castiel thinks rivals even the dedication angels had once shown to each other and their Father. 

Castiel doesn't like how diminutive he feels when Dean gets suggestive. and the way Dean flicks his tongue across his lips with intent. He doesn't like feeling ignorant.  
He finally understands when Dean gets aggressive (months later) throwing Castiel onto the shady motel room bed and then straddling him, making his wants into a command. Angels are soldiers, and commands are something that Castiel understands, now that Dean has finally explained what he wants.  
He still likes the humanity, the way his eyes wrinkle, the sound of his laugh and breath when he falls asleep.

Most of all, he has begun to like the sexual contact.

He likes the sound Dean makes when Castiel throws him down on the bed, with possessive strength, but also with care to be gentle on a fragile human body. Or the way he makes those gasping sounds when Cas's nails dig into his back and his knuckles tighten so hard in the sheets that they turn an iridescent white. He likes the closeness, the intimacy and hand holding and the way Dean scrambles for something to hold on to, arching his back and thrusting his hips in an attempt to meet Castiel's.  
His favorite part is that burst of ecstasy at the end, where Dean just holds on to him, gasping for air and mumbles his name over and over again, like a mantra. 

At first Castiel didn't know what to do, but he realized that Dean just appreciated being held, but Castiel has taken into whispering things in the humans ear, specifically, the things he likes about humanity and Dean.

He likes Dean. No. Castiel loves everything about Dean.


End file.
